


Beloved

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Bad Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: Ryan couldn’t help letting out a hum of content. “You changed your bandages,” He says, muffled against his skin. “You okay?”





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohboyuhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboyuhhh/gifts), [fishlongandprosper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/gifts).



> A small kiss request fic. Also on [Tumblr.](http://sortamaliicious.tumblr.com/post/170656793836/hmmmm-some-good-ol-jeremwood-with-11-from-the)
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy! ♥

It’s not a comfortable feeling to shift in his bed and parts of his body protest from the movement. Bandages pull against his skin making it hard to sit up properly. Tiredly, Ryan rubs a hand over his eyes, the other reaching beside him blindly. The sheets aren’t warm which catches his attention. It wouldn’t be the first time Jeremy’s slipped out during the night but considering the stain of blood that lingered, Ryan couldn’t fight the overwhelming amount of paranoia suffocating him.

He falls out of bed in a panic, feet tangled in blankets, letting out a groan of pain from the impact. It jostles his wounds hard enough to make him see white for a split second. Breathing heavily through his nose, he pulls himself up off the ground.

They’re going to have to toss the sheets now that he gets a better look. There was even stains on his side which could explain the sticky feeling on his side. Shit, their stitches must’ve popped. He bled right through his bandages.

Trying to walk across the room is a daunting task. It’s a position he hates being in as throws open the door and worsens the pulsing pain. Ryan’s more aware of the sounds of the penthouse waking up. His breathing slowly returns to normal as he steps out; the warm smell of food replacing the thick smell of antiseptic. So he follows the smell to the kitchen where he finds Jeremy.

Relief floods his system, momentarily blocking out every ache and groan coming from his body.

He sighs, hobbling over to the lad who had his back turned to the door. His arms slide under, wrapping around Jeremy’s waist as he pulls him close to bury his face in the crook of his shoulder. Ryan couldn’t help letting out a hum of content. “You changed your bandages,” He says, muffled against his skin. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Gavin helped.” Jeremy shys away from the touch, weakly trying to pull himself free. Though, he doesn’t exactly have anywhere to go since Ryan is a powerful wall and the last thing he needs is to go closer to the stove that has spitting oil from the pan. He looks over to him. “What about you? Hungry?”

Ryan’s lip twitches with a slight smirk as he places kisses along Jeremy’s shoulder. His teeth scrape against him slightly, nibbling him playfully as he reaches to squeeze and poke at his sides. Hearing the laughter that follows is that more satisfying. “I think I have something in mind for breakfast.”

“Ryan please I’m gonna burn myself!” Jeremy can’t speak straight between each laugh.

He feels Ryan pulling him away from the oven and he hastily places the spatula down on the counter before he spins around. Ryan still has his arms around his waist as he presses a soft kiss against Jeremy’s cheek. There’s a pretty nasty cut still on his lips that Ryan clearly doesn’t want to disturb. His heart flutters as they sway slightly. Whatever Ryan’s humming isn’t a song he recognizes but it’s still a comforting sound. Then he’s back to kissing his shoulder and neck, mindful of the bandages as he leaves the slightest of marks along his skin. It’s more than welcomed compared to the bruises covering his body.

The clear signs of chaos from the other room interrupts their moment of peace. Almost every waking member of the crew comes barging into the kitchen, all in a state of disarray similar to Jeremy and Ryan. Only difference is that at least none of them are bleeding. Ryan’s only faintly aware of that fact as he buries his head back into Jeremy’s shoulder to hide away, his face flush from being caught.

“Aw yeah Jeremy made food!” Gavin comes in, practically sprinting towards the oven.

“What? No get out of here, this is mine,” Jeremy says, trying to pull himself from Ryan’s grip to fight off Gavin’s grubby hands. He picks up the spatula again to whack at him. All these distractions is going to make him burn the damn penthouse down. They’re luck the fire alarm hasn’t gone off.

Ryan eventually lets go with one last kiss and moves over to the refrigerator. “Guess I’ll eat donuts for breakfast.”

“Ryan!” Michael’s laughter echoes in the small kitchen. He starts setting out the plates along with Jack.

“You guys know the rules! If you’re making breakfast, you’re making for everyone!” Geoff comes barging in. He looks worse for wear but he has that dumb smile of his on. It’s a great thing they can shake off bad heists like it was nothing. The feelings are contagious; not a single person in the kitchen didn’t have a smile on. 

They gather around the table like a family, making Jeremy’s chest grow with love as he watches.

He presses a soft kiss to Ryan’s shoulder as well when he leans over to place the food into his plate. It brings a light sting to his face but he doesn’t mind. Not when Ryan gently pets his arm as he hums again. “We’ll have to patch you up after,” Jeremy says, stepping away to feed the others before they start grumbling.

“Okay, darling,” He says, sitting up slightly to eat. He’s more aware of the pain now. Ryan knows, though, that Jeremy will take good care of him. It’s satisfying to see the lad blush.

They could all get used to waking up this way.

Well, maybe if they weren’t all banged up.


End file.
